SOTF Mini Wiki
Welcome to SOTF Mini Wiki The SOTF Mini Wiki is an information base relating to all things about the SOTF Mini roleplaying site, itself a derivation of Survival of The Fittest, an RP based off Koushun Takami's Battle Royale. Anybody is free to edit the wiki to ensure its information is as up to date and complete as possible. SOTF Mini's rules may be found here. *SOTF Mini - The site itself, where the Mini RPs take place. *Survival of the Fittest, Version 7 - The father of SOTF Mini. Version 7's pregame is underway and character registrations for the main game are open! *SOTF Wiki - The counterpart to this Wiki, focused on the versions and characters of the main SOTF game. The Program v1 *Students - Students of General's Pride located here. *Announcements - Announcements pertaining to The Program v1 located here. *Death Order - The order in which the students of General's Pride died located here. *Compound Locations - Descriptions of the areas within the Compound and what can be found there. The Program v2 *Students - Students of Patriot High located here. *Announcements - Announcements pertaining to The Program v2 located here. *Death Order - The order in which the students of Patriot High died located here. *Alpine Valley Locations - Descriptions of the areas within the Alpine Valley and what can be found there. The Program v3 *Prologue - The initial iteration of Program 44, before things took an unexpected turn. *Students - A list of the students from Saint Editha Academy taken to unwillingly participate in The Program. *Announcements - Announcements containing the kills, deaths, and other important happenings of PV3 located here. *Death Order - The order in which the kidnapped British students met their ends. *Locations - Descriptions of the locations in the village of Cabeza del Dragón used for the game. Background lore on the SOTF-TV setting may be found here. SOTF-TV: Season 1 *Students - The participants from Detroit Central and Silver Dragon Academy are located here. *Mentors and Teams - The mentors to each Season 65 team are located in the first link, and the final placement of the teams resides within the second. *Announcements - The Announcements relating to the first season of SOTF-TV are located here. *Death Order - The order in which the participants died is located here. *Island Locations - Descriptions of the various island locations and what can be found there. SOTF-TV: Season 2 *Students - The students from Whittree Secondary and Davison Secondary are located here. *Mentors and Teams - The mentors to each Season 66 team are located in the first link, and the final placement of the teams resides within the second. *Announcements - The Announcements relating to the second season of SOTF-TV are located here. *Death Order - The order in which the students of Whittree and Davison Secondary died is located here. *Coastal Resort Locations - Descriptions of the areas within the Coastal Resort and what can be found there. Second Chances V1 *Students - See the students that are returning for another go at Survival of the Fittest. *Announcements - The in-character announcements of Second Chances. *Death Order - The order in which the contestants died (again). *Locations - Descriptions of the various locations on the island and what can be found in each. Second Chances V2 *Students - The second group of resurrected students can be found here. *Announcements - Danya's announcements spanning the second Second Chances game. *Death Order - Who died another death and how, as well as who finally made it out. *Locations - New locations for old kids, some familiar, some not. *Battle Royale AU *SOTF: Evolution *Virtua-SOTF Other Links Category:Browse Category:SOTF: Evolution Category:Second Chances Category:The Program Category:Virtua-SOTF